Broken Reputations
by Queen of Grammar
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and George Washington are really not happy with Donald Trump. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Donald Trump stood at the podium, internally smirking as he looked upon the wave of thousands and thousands of people who had come to hear him talk about he was going to make America great again. He knew that he was fabulous, and that he obviously was going to be the 44th officially sworn-in President of the United States, claiming a position that many historical heroes had held before him. Talking eloquently, he began his speech, eyes scanning the audience in order to gauge their reactions to the fabulous words he was saying. Then suddenly, he had an idea. An idea, what with the extremely popular musical about the man, would surely sway many people to vote for him.

"...And of course, if he were alive today, Mr. Alexander Hamilton would absolutely vote for me."

Now _that_ stirred a response in the audience. And apparently from the Heavens, because what happened next was absolutely shocking.

Two ghostly apparitions appeared onstage with him, and the crowd's jaws dropped as they recognized them. One of them looked as if he was a member of the Continental Army at one point, and a Major General at that, which was made obvious by the golden-colored epaulettes on the navy blue jacket, and a sky blue sash across his chest. The intimidating figure also had a sword hanging in his belt.

Donald looked at the other figure, and immediately recognized it as… no fucking way. It was Alexander Hamilton! That must mean… the other ghost must be _George Washington_!

The pale form of Secretary Hamilton walked up to him, his eyes narrowing as they fell upon the man who would lead America into the dark ages once more if he were allowed to become president. Hmph. Make America Great Again, pah! Trump would lead the country for which he had fought into, as Jefferson had so nicely put it, "a political abyss." He had to put a stop to this.

"I would French Kiss President Jefferson before I would vote for you, Trump!"

All the "Hamilton" fans in the audience started laughing as hard as they could, for they knew that the rivalry between President Thomas Jefferson and Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton was legendary, to say the least. With a last smirk, the ghost of Alexander Hamilton disappeared. That left just the ghost of President Washington there.

The First President of the United States would be damned if he let this… this… _man_ hold the position he himself had held. From watching what had been developing in his country from above, he knew the people of the U.S. held him in almost godlike awe. Washington could use this to his advantage.

And so the President walked up to the candidate, raised his right fist, and punched him. Hard. On the nose.

Trump stumbled back, clutching his nose as blood poured from it. His nose was broken.

And so was his chance at the Presidency.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back in Heaven, Eliza Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Angelica Church, Philip Hamilton and Aaron Burr were laughing their asses off, rolling around on the floor of the "viewing room," as it was called. The viewing room, as the name suggested, was the one place where those who had passed on could watch over their loved ones… and worst enemies.

With a graceful air, George Washington stepped out of the Portal to the Other Side, closely followed by a clumsy Hamilton, who tripped as he stepped down, knocking Washington to the ground. This, of course, just made their seven friends laugh harder.

"Sorry… sir."

Washington sighed. Hamilton had slipped into his old habit of calling him "sir," which only happened when he feared punishment for what he thought was a mistake.

"Alexander, look at me." Hamilton raised his eyebrows, but looked the war-hardened General in the face. Violet-blue eyes met ice blue, and Alex smiled, causing the General to offer his hand so he could help pull him up. Hamilton gladly took it, and when Washington pulled him up, he enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad that you have finally accepted me into your family, and that we have stopped that man from ruining our country for which we have fought so hard for. That was an excellent idea of yours, Alexander." The President whispered into the Secretary's ear, running his free hand through his almost-son's hair.

"I'm glad I finally accepted you, pa. Now, let us celebrate what changes we have brought about the world once more!"

And so, a great party was convened throughout all of Heaven. Everyone came, and had a great time. The party lasted three whole months, and afterwards all of the people on Heaven were rightfully knackered.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the people had some sense _finally_ knocked into them. Another Political Party was formed out of the masses of _Hamilton_ fans, The Generals, who valued equality for all human beings. They appointed Lin-Manuel Miranda as their Presidential candidate, and Lin eventually won the election by a landslide. Miranda lived out a long, happy presidency, becoming the only president to be elected _three_ terms in a row, (even though, speak of the Devil, Washington had set the precedent for two terms of office maximum; the people just loved Lin so much that they "forgot" about that rule) and died at an amazing age of 99 years old, ironically, on July 4th, 2081.

Alexander Hamilton smiled as he watched his sort-of-doppelganger, Lin-Manuel Miranda, get greeted happily by all of his friends. The man had an innocent, childlike look of awe on his face whenever he stared up at all of the historical figures he had idolized throughout his adulthood, especially when he looked upon himself and Washington.

"Thank you, Lin, for ensuring my country's safety." He whispered, and shut his home's front door, cutting off the slight summer breeze that was blowing through the city at the time.

It would be alright.


End file.
